I Ship Gadge
by CyberAwkwardSilence
Summary: Who ship GADGE? I do! Here are some drabbles about the unknown star-crossed lovers :)
1. Made In The Woods

I have to find him.

All I know after seeing Katniss on t.v is that I've got to find Gale.  
I must find him.

I storm out of my house and ran to his house at the Seam. There are  
barely any people on the streets, aside from it's already late, the  
games is also airing live from the arena and everyone's watching. I  
know I'm not suppose to be outside but I have to find him.

Eventually, I made it to his house with being spotted by the  
peacekeepers, but his mother said he just left minutes before I showed  
up.  
I missed him.

Now where could he be? Where could I find him? I don't know Gale as  
much as Katniss do. I don't know where he goes when he's sad or upset.

I throw my hands in the air in frustration. What was I thinking? Going  
out late at night, running around like a puppy dog looking for Gale  
who may or may not want to be found. I don't know where he is.

No. Wait, I know exactly where he is.

I whip around and look at the vast woods. He's out there, in the woods.

Without even thinking, I ran to the fence and threw rocks and leaves  
to make sure it's not wired. It's not. I cross the fence and now I'm  
out here, outside the safety of my District. If my father learns about  
this he would kill me with his bare hands.

All I could hear is the hooting of some nocturnal birds up in the  
trees and twig snapping made by tiny animals. I couldn't see much  
because the moon is my only source of light.

"Gale?" I murmur.  
God! Now I'm doubting if he's really here!

"Gale? Are you out her?" my heart is raising. I'm scared to death but  
I can't just go back. "Gale?"

"Madge?"

I literally jump of my feet when he appeared behind a big oak tree.

"Madge? What are you doing here?" he ask.

There it is, there may be a little light but I could still see it.  
Gale's grey eyes that I've always longed for.

But tonight it's different.

I swear on the day of the reaping, that morning they brought my father  
strawberries, I could see fire in his eyes, but now it's gone.

"What are you doing out here, Madge?" he repeat.

I swallow the jump in my throat, unsure if I should ask him. "Did you see-?"

He look away. Of course he did, idiot. I scold myself for even asking.

Other thing, I don't know if I should tell him the rumors from the  
Capitol. Gale's going through tough times and I can't bed some stupid  
rumors to that. He's been working twice as hard to keep his and  
Katniss' family from starving.

And then Peeta Mellark happen.

"I just-" I bite my lower lip. I don't want him to think In nosey. "I  
just want to know if you're okay."

"I'm fine."

"But you did saw them, in the arena. In that cave-"

"I did, Madge! Everybody did!" he yell at me, his voice echoing in the  
woods. "What do you want me to do?!"

I can tell that Gale is in pain but I am too.

Katniss is in the games, she's good as dead, but why can't he see me?  
I'm right here, in front of him. Why am being so invisible to him?

"I'm sorry," he say after a minute of silence. "I'm just-"

I turn away. I can't face him anymore. "No. I'm sorry. It's really my  
fault. I shouldn't be here." Then when I'm starting to walk away, he  
grab my wrist.

"Madge, wait." His cold hand warms my heart and the butterflies in my  
stomach starts to flutter. "Let me walk you home." he offer.

I smile to myself. I know that he only wants to walk me home because  
he could trust me to walk by myself. He thinks that I might get lost  
or hurt myself.

My heart feels like caving in and raise at the same time while we're  
walking hand in hand back to District Twelve.

I've done everything for Gale to love me, but it wasn't enough. And it  
will never be enough. Because I will never be Katniss.

a/n: you might remember this story as **Madge In The Woods.**

****I am sorry for some grammar mistakes, English is just my second language.

=}


	2. I Can't Make You Love Me

It's the way he looks at her whenever she's around.  
It's like nothing else matters in the world to him but her.

Her smile.

Her laugh.

Her eyes.

It's like when he sees her, everything in is just sunshine and rainbows.

He smiles at the very thought of her.

He loves every fiber of her being.

That kind of look in his eyes that I'll never get to see when he look at me.

Sometimes I wonder, what does she have that I don't?

Her ivory skin?  
Grey eyes, just like his?  
Her dark hair?

Or because she's from the Seam and I'm just the mayor's daughter?

Is it because she hunts in the woods with him and I just buy wild  
strawberries for my father from them?

The determination she has to hunt for game in the woods-though  
strictly illegal and punishable by public whipping whenever caught by  
the peacekeepers-when they're low in food supply.

Why can't he look at me that way?

Is it because I don't have the spark that she has? Or because I don't  
know how to use a bow and arrow? Hence, I can't hunt.

Or because of the little things like I don't have any friends and just  
settles for her company whenever in school.

Or the big things like I'm the mayor's daughter, and because of that I  
never had to apply for tessera to have food on our table.

I did everything for him to notice me.

I dress nice whenever they come to my house to deliver the strawberries.

I did things to help the people from the Seam.

I don't know why but I seem to annoy him in every level possible.

She said he's just a bit uptight. But he was never uptight whenever  
she's around. He was always... Happy. And smiling, and laughing.

Maybe no matter what I do, it isn't good enough for him to consider me.

Maybe because I'm not her.

I just can't make him love me no matter what I do. And maybe he just  
don't want to.

a/n: I'm in love with this song! and so I thought I should write something about it. And I think Madge's pov is perfect for it :)

I apologize for any grammar mistakes, English is just my second language but I'm doing my best to make it better :)

R&R would be appreciated :))


	3. Way Back Home

Living in District Two isn't so bad. I got a great job. A nice house  
of my own. I even got a pet, Beetee. Yeah, I named my dog after a  
victor.

But District Two isn't District Twelve.

My whole family moved back in Twelve after the war was over, but I  
never visited them. I never had the bottles to do so because Katniss  
was there.

I don't know if I could face her anymore after the bombing of the  
Capitol's children.

And Prim's ...

Peeta said she had already forgiven me. But I don't think I can  
forgive myself anytime soon.

They denied it. They didn't want to tell it to my face. They said it  
wasn't my fault. But I know it was. It was my idea after all.

A warm soft hand landed on my shoulder.

I let a small smile form in my lips as I looked up to a beautiful  
blond angel next to me.

"You're worrying yourself again." Madge said.

I shook my head and held her hand that's on my shoulder. "No. I was  
just ... thinking?" I replied, unsure of what to say.

She smiled and put our hands on her lap. "Gale, don't think. Just be  
excited that you'll see Hazelle and your siblings again." she stated.

"I know." I said. "I just can't stop wondering what does Twelve look  
like after the bombing." I lied but that was the most insensitive lie  
I have ever said.

Madge's shoulder shrunk.

Idiot! I scold myself. Of course, Madge's family died in the bombing  
and you just have to mention that!

"Madge, I'm sorry. I ... " I held her hand tighter.

She just stared at our intertwined fingers and sighed.

"It's fine," she shook her head. "That was ... Years ago." she said  
finally looking up at me with sullen eyes.

I pulled her closer and put my arms around her as our train back to  
District Twelve descends.

"We can do this you know," I said.

She turned to me with furrowed brows.

"We can face District Twelve together." I assured her.

She offered me an appreciative smile and put her head in the crook of  
my neck. "I like the sound of that."

Now it's my turn to furrow my brows. "The sound of what?" I asked.

"Together."

**a/n: I apologize for any grammar mistakes, English is just my second language but I'm doing my best to make it better :)**

**R&R would be appreciated :)**


	4. In The Meadow

"There she goes again." Posy nudge me on my side and nod at a blonde  
girl in a white dress walking across the meadow where dandelions grow.

"I wonder what is she doing?" she wonder out loud. "She just sits  
there, it seem so boring." she says with a scowl.

I roll my eyes at my sister and look back at Madge Undersee.

Ever since the rebellion was over and some of us moved back here in  
District Twelve, we always see her in the meadow. Just laying there.

"Why don't you go ask her?" Posy dare me.

"Why don't you go ask her?" I shoot back.

She shake his head while rolling his eyes. "Chicken." she mutter.

"I am not!" I exclaim.  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are. Too!"

"Fine!" I exclaim standing up. "To show you that I'm not a coward. I'm  
gonna go ask her what is she doing in the meadow."

She smiles triumphantly.

I beam to the meadow where Madge Undersee is laying. When I reach her,  
I found her with her eyes close.

I look at Posy who wave her hand at me encouragingly.

I turn back to Madge and to my surprise, my grey eyes met her sea of blue ones.

I blink and stutter an awkward "H-hi,"

"Hey," she says sitting up, her golden locks flowing down her back.

"Do you need anything?" she ask looking at the clouds.

I look around while thinking of something to say. "Er, can I sit  
here?" I gesture next to her.

She sigh with a smile. "That's the good thing after the rebellion.  
Panem is now a free country, and we are the lucky ones who get to live  
in it." she state.

"I'll take that as a yes." I say sitting a couple of feet away from her.

She turn to me, and once again our eyes locked. "Now, are you going to  
tell me why are you here?" she ask.

"Funny. My sister wants to know why you're here-" I jerk my thumb  
where Posy is. Well, was. She ditch me. "Well, she was there a minute  
ago." I laugh humorlessly.

But she just offer me a half-hearted smile. "Everybody already asked  
me that." she mutters plucking a dandelion from the ground.

"Why are you always here then?" I ask.

"When I was younger, my mother and I used to play in a meadow. Of  
course, when her headache wasn't that chronic."

I remember that.

The mayor's wife, Mrs. Undersee, sitting in the meadow near the Seam  
while little Madge run around making tiaras made flowers for them.

"The night before the bombing ... " she sniffle.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I cut her off when I  
realise that she's crying.

"No, I want to." she shakes her head. "I want to tell somebody."

My brows crease. "But I thought you said everybody ask you?"

Her gaze drop at her clasped hands on her lap. "But I never said I  
told everyone."

My eyes are still locked on her features. Blonde, pale skin. Everybody  
says she looks like an angel, but I always thought that they just said  
that because she was the mayor's daughter.

Now I'm starting to believe them.

"The night before the bombing ... " she continue. "Mother told me she  
was feeling better. I asked her if she wants to go out, get some fresh  
air."

She look up the clouds and inhale the sweet scent of grass. "She said  
she wants to visit the meadow where we used to play. I promised her  
that if she gets even better, we'll go to the meadow every single day  
if she wants to." another tear falls down her cheek.

"She made me promised. And I'm keeping my promise, that's why I'm  
always here. Even without her."

I scoot over next to her, hoping it's comforting enough.

"The next day, I went to the meadow early to gather some fresh flowers  
for her like I used to when I was five."

I absent mindedly put my hand on her and squeeze it.

"As I was walking back home ... That's when the first bomb landed ...  
" she stop and put her face in her palm to hide her tears.

The first bomb landed on the mansion where Undersees lived. It burned to dust.

Including the mayor and his wife.

"I'm sorry I asked."

Now I put my arms around her and pull her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper in her hair.

"Now I ... I don't have a family ... " she sob on my chest.

I stroke her hair with my free hand and rub circles on her back with the other.

"I'm alone ... "

"That's not true, you're friends with Katniss and Peeta remember?" I  
say. "They're your family now."

She lightly shake her head and push away from me, wiping her tears  
with the ball of her palm. "Yes, I know. But they have personal  
issues to deal with. Peeta also lost his family in the bombing. And  
Katniss ... "

I know, Prim.

It's been years since the bombing and nobody really paid attention to  
the former district's mayor's daughter.

Nobody really tried to ask her how she really felt about everything  
that had happened.

Nobody knows it ... but me.

"I have people around me because of pity," she state through sniffles.  
"I don't have anybody-"

I pull her again into a hug. "That's not true." I say, hugging her  
tighter. "Now you have me."

a/n: I'm thinking of writing a multi-chaptered Gadge story. What do you think?


End file.
